What if Everything Could be Okay?
by RoarItsRory
Summary: Virgil and Remus argue, but that doesn't mean that what ever Remus says about Virgil isn't true. Deceit would beg to differ. Will Virgil's relationship fail or will a new one start? All that is known is that Deceit has a Bone to pick with Remus. TW: Contains strong langue, negative thinking, panic attacks and references suicide, don't read if you will be subjected to triggers. TY
1. 4-7-8

4-7-8. In and out is what Virgil told him self as Remus paced the room.

"Why were you with them? I told you that you belong to me, you will never be one of them anyway so stop trying"

The smaller side tried making himself smaller and desperately tried to calm hi self down.

"Why do I even bother,your a piece of shit. Might as well duck out now while you can."

Remus snarled at Virgil across the room causing him to flinch. his word cut through the air and stung. It was remarkable to him how only yesterday the two sides with sit on the couch, snuggled together, hands interlocked. How can ones opinion on another change so drastically over less than 24 hours. Maybe it was all a lie, a show, a trick. Maybe he doesn't care after all. Virgil pushed those thoughts out, though, they were recurring, he found himself pondering there relationship more times than not. Although he did deserve all that was given to him and nothing more so, why should he complain. Lost in though Virgil became when even he tarted himself when merely a mumble traveled out.

"I'm sorry"

Remus yet again shot Virgil this look and although Virgil though he was good at reading people he could not tell what Remus was feeling all he knew was that he felt as if he had been hit with a tone of bricks. His breathing began to falter and became very uneasy. Then...Deceit? How did he get here? Did Virgil accidentally summon him again?

"Virge? Are you okay? Hey, can you hear me? If you can lift your finger."

Virgil's finger shot up. Just Deceit being near him made him feel more relaxed and less on edge or uneasy. He wondered why though.

"Okay listen to me Vee. In 4, hold 7, out 8."

Virgil followed the other sides breathing and slowly was able to match his, and after what felt like hour was able to breath again. Virgil looked up threw his are around Deceit yearning for protect but yet again confused why he was the one that held it.

"What happened Vee? You scared the shit out of me."

Virgil looked into his eye as if that was more than enough.

"It was Remus wasn't it."

Vigil just looked away, embarrassed that he couldn't stand his own ground and need someone there for him.

_Pathetic. Useless. Maybe he's right. Maybe I should duck out while I can. WAIT. Did i just think that._

Astonished by is own thoughts, Virgil continued to ponder on what Remus has said to him earlier. Without Virgil noticing, a tear, a single tear fell down Virgil's face.

"Vee, this isn't healthy, I mean look at yourself, just what did he tell you?"

"He...He said...he said I should duck out."

Horror filled his face.

_Shit. I knew i should have said I'm so stupid._

"Y-you...you're...you're not going to do that, right? Right?"

The desperation in his voice was odd. It was as if he need him.

_He doesn't need me. No one does. Then why does- I doesn't matter he's probably tricking you to think that he cares._

It doesn't make sense in Virgil's head.

"Vee. Virgil, hey are you alright"

He snapped back and realized Deceit wasn't the only one there anymore.

"Hey Kiddo, you okay?"

Virgil slightly smiled.

_Patton?_

His soft tone was so...nice. Virgil crawled into Patton's warm embrace.

"Remus told him to...to duck out."

Deceit tried to whisper this but Virgil still heard and he could feel how much this statement affected Patton. It was as if he felt his heart break, no, shatter into a million pieces right before his eyes.

"D-duck out-t."

The smallest tear fell down the fatherly sides face as sadness filled his not so happy pappy Patton.

* * *

"Virgil do you...um...do you..."

His voice shook as Patton tried to organize his thoughts.

"Your not going to...D-Duck out, right?"

He gulped and shivered at the idea of his emo gay son gone, and when Virgil just looked at him with the saddest expression his heart somehow broke more. He tried so hard not to crumble to the the floor or trow his arms around him. Tears flooded his eyes as he croaked out,

"V-Virgil is this- are you considering i-it?"

Virgil just looked down and sunk out. Patton could feel the lump in his throat rising as he sat there trying to process what just happened. then he remembered Deciet was still there. He glanced over at him and could see his blood boiling.

"I'm gonna kill him. I"M GONNA KILL THAT DIRTY BASTARD."

"Dee, relax, just- head to the main room please, I'll be there soon I just- I need a second okay."

The moral side shoot him a halfhearted smile. Deceit nodded his head and sunk down. Patton let out a sigh then once he knew Deceit was really gone, he started to cry, long and hard.

_My poor baby is suffering and considering ducking out. That's such a drastic move. Does he know Thomas won't be benefited by that. If only I could show Virgil how toxic Remus is but I just don't know how. I need Roman._

* * *

Patton popped into the main room his eyes still puffy and red.

"Patt! You alright?"

Roman rushed over to Patton. He wasn't used to seeing him cry. He pulled Patton in to his embrace.

"I'm alright Ro. I'm just worried about Virgil."

"How so?"

Roman lead him to the couch where him, Logan and Deceit were sitting. Patton glanced at Deceit asking if it was okay to share the information with the other sides. Deceit Nodded and Patton spoke.

"Remus told Virgil to Duck Out and Virgil is considering it. Well I mean he didn't say he was but I can tell he is. When I asked him about it he just sunk down to his room I think and hasn't come back yet. I'm just so nervous and i hope he's okay."

Roman and Logan's mouths hung open and Deceit clenched his fist clearly angered more.

"I'm gonna kill him, I'mm gonna KILL HIM."

"DEE WAIT!"

He sunk down before Patton could talk him out of it. Roman put his hand on Patton shoulder as Patton sighed.

"Let him handle my brother, okay. He is going to be fine Patt. Alright."

Patton nodded and Roman placed a sweet and gentle kiss on his forehead. Now they will just have to wait until Deceit returns from the dark side of Thomas's mind.


	2. ASplitSecond

Deceit soon arrived to the side of Thomas's mind that he was way too familiar with. "Remus!" He screamed out for the dark side.

"Oh what pleasure do I owe to see you." Deceit rolled his eyes and carefully planned his every move.

"You know why I am here Remus. Virgil's more skittish than ever and he's having an attack once-a-week care to explain." Deceit slowly inched towards Remus he put on his intimidating persona.

"Nothing is wrong with **my** boyfriend." The obvious emphasis on the word **my** was clearly intentional, and Deceit realize that. "If there was something wrong he would come to me and tell me."

Every syllable was hard and it was meant to hurt but it didn't phase to Deceit. He stared at Remus with a sly smile, "If everything is…dandy, why does Virgil keep summoning me mid attack, unintentionally, and every time I ask him what happened, it Always Has To Do **WITH YOU!!**"

Deceit was getting mad, really mad, and Remus could see it in his eyes. Deceit cornered him and Remus just smirked. "Nothing's wrong Dee, everything is **fine**." And with that Remus left before Deceit could grab him.

* * *

Virgil was in his room thinking about what Remus suggested when he was summoned. He popped up, and Remus was pissed as always.

"You blame me, summon him, lie to him and tell him you're not okay!" Virgil flinches at his words, then Remus made a split second decision. Hands, on his shoulders, then pain.

Virgil slid down the wall he was pushed into. **" AM I NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU VIRGIL!" **Remus grabbed his shirt and threw him against the wall harder. Then… a crack, he grabbed his side.

" Remus, stop please." Remus looked down at the small side clearly in pain.

But this is what he deserved. He was ungrateful and blamed me.

Remus glared at him, then left leaving Virgil alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Patton had a weird feeling. Virgil still wasn't back, and Deceit was angrier than before. What was going on?

"HEY GUYS!" Pat and yell to get everyone's attention. "Where is Virgil."

" That bastard."

"Deceit no. I'll go get him." Logan said as he got up and pushed his glasses.

" You sure Lo." Patton was worried about Virgil and everyone could see it on his face.

" Yes Patton. I am sure. Now, I will be back with Virgil okay." If the sides wanted to they could pop-up right next to another side. They just needed to focus. And that's what Logan did. It was easier for him to pop up near other sides due to his high concentration level so he was able to be at Virgil side quickly. He did not like what he saw.

"Virgil! Are you all right." He was against the dark side's common room wall clutching his side for dear life.

" Lay down and remove your hand I have to see if your rib is broken." Virgil nodded and did what he said lifting the side of his shirt for the other side. " Holy shit Virgil. Okay, um, I'm going to lift you up and bring you to the others okay?" Virgil nodded.

* * *

Logan and Virgil popped up into the main room.

" Oh God. Should we lay him down on the couch."

"No, he should stay on the floor Roman, to keep his body flat."

Worry filled Patton's face.

My poor dark strange son, is he okay, does he need me, has he been hinting at me trying to show that something was wrong and I didn't notice? Did I fail him? Who did this to him and why? Did he- no Patton this shouldn't happen to anyone especially not Virgil he has already been through so much. 

Patton was spiraling in his head but Logan's voice shoved his thoughts out of his head.

Logan lifted Virgil's shirt examining his ribs again. " Virgil I need you to tell me when it hurts okay." Virgil nodded and Logan lightly ran his fingertips over his ribs.

"LogAN **STOP!"** Logan froze startled by Virgil scream.

Deceit slowly sat next to Virgil and lightly grabbed his hand. " It's going to be alright Vee, okay." Virgil squeezed his hand.

" You're 4th and 6th ribs are fractured, the only thing that can help it heal is ice." Logan pinched the bridge of his nose. " How did this even happen Virgil?"

Virgil turned pale. "I-I uh, I slipped, yeah, I slipped and um fell on my side." Logan glanced at the seat. Deceit slightly shook his head. Virgil didn't notice.

" Roman, Patton, can you help Virgil get to his room. He needs rest, ice, company…" He paused. Logan looks directly at Virgil and continued, " and Remus is not to be in his room with him, okay."

Virgil gulped.

* * *

Roman picked up Virgil ever so carefully and carried him Bridal style to the anxious sides room. Roman lightly laid the injured side down on his bed leaving Deceit and Logan alone to... discuss the events that had just occurred.

"We can both agree that... that what happened was Remus' is doing correct." Logan looked at Deciet hoping that this conversation would somehow stop him from killing Remus.

"Right. Is he going to be okay Lo, because I'm so worried about him I don't want him to duck out."

"I know Dee but-" Logan stopped to gather his thoughts for a second, " He's going to be fine, all right." Deceit nodded. " Okay now that we- now that we are both in agreement, should we confront Virgil and tell him we know, or tell Remus, or wait and confirm our suspicions?"

"I honestly, look at me 'honestly', okay but really I don't know, I don't want to bombard him with questions, I don't want Remus to get mad at Virgil for letting us find out and, I don't want Virgil to put up with Remus any longer. I don't know." He sighed, " let's just go check on Virge for now, make sure he's Gucci."

The look on Logan's face was priceless, Deceit cracked a smile and ran up the stairs, straight to Virgil's room leaving Logan confused.


	3. TheTrustIHaveInYou

Deceit slowly opened the door to Virgil's room waiting to be stopped but he wasn't. Logan slowly followed Deceit into the room grinning at the smile on Virgil's face.

"How you feeling Virge." Deceit asked.

"B-Better thanks to you, a-and Logan." Virgil's smile grew wider.

The slightest blush creeped over Deceits face. Then it hit him. Virgil hasn't seen Remus in over 2 hours and he seems genuinely...happy. All because he hasn't seen him in a little over 2 hours.

"Charlie Frown isn't such a grouch right now. Its kinda weird." Roman teased Virgil and he playfully punched the fanciful side.

"Shut the fuUUUDGE up. Yeah shut the fudge up." Virgil uneasily looked at Patton who look utterly confused. Roman bursted into laughter. Then Logan stepped forward.

"I hate to ruin this truly amusing moment but, Virgil I must," Logan sighed and asked for Roman and Patton to exit the room momentarily. They left leaving Logan, Deceit, and Virgil. Virgil gulped.

"Everything is okay Vee, we" Deceit glaced at Logan "just want to make sure that **your** okay." Then he showed up.

"Hello baby are you ok. I heard you slipped." Remus cooed. He lightly pressed a kiss on Virgil's head. Virgil would swear that it felt like fire. Virgil glaced at Deceit and Logan ever so slightly begging, pleading for help. Thankfully, they noticed.

"Salutations Remus but we must talk to Virgil without your presence. There wouldn't be a problem with that right because you two seem to have so much trust in each other you wouldn't mind one private conversation right." Logans voice was level and smooth the whole time.

"Why of course I don't mind, why would I." And with that Remus left the room knowing that they were on to him.

Once he was out of the room Deceit continued. "We know he hit you Virge. We know that no matter how many times you say that your okay and that your relationship is fine that you are lying not in a bad way but in the hope that we brush it aside. You think you desirvie this Vee but, you don't." He stopped he could feel Remus listening threw the door so he opened it.

Remus' face went pale. He was caught eavesdropping. He told them that he trusted Virgil, but now, now he's really screwed.

"Well don't just stand there you hear the entire conversation Remus. Get your ass in here." Remus made no hesitation to Deceits comment and shut the door behind himself.

"Remus." Logan stood up. His voice still level, but it had a bit of anger, no rage in it, and he was gonna let loose. "Remus you hit Virgil."

"I did not."

"Shut the fuck up. You're literally lying in front of the EMBODIMENT OF LIES" Remus went even paler than before. Logan was right there was no getting out of this. Remus sighed.

"Why? Do you not know of all the SHIT THIS POOR KID HAS GONE THROUGH" Logan's voice shook the room.

"Remus I will not lie. I know that I have hurt Virgil as well, but we at least are on 'good terms'." Deceit was trying to calm the air in the room and even things out but Logan was persistent.

"Remus, listen here. If you ever take a step into the light side or near Virgil, I will get a replacement for you, and Roman will be okay with it. YOU WERE ABUSIVE TOWARDS MY FAMILY BE HAPPY THAT I'M NOT BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF YOU NOW."

It was as if they all forgot Virgil was even there. "**HEY** " Virgil's voice got distorted as he made himself known. "Remus we are done. I loved you but you hurt me a-and I can never forgive you. I'm sorry. Now leave. Please" His voice cracked and the last lines sounded like a whisper the the point was put across. " **NOW**."

Remus rushed out of the room. One he left Virgil broke down sobbing. Deceit rushed over to comfort him while Logan went and got the others.

"Vee its okay now. I'm so proud of you. You broke yourself free and you did it on your own." Deceit stroked Virgil's hair in an effort to calm him down. He hoped that it was working. He knew it was when he heard a soft snore and let out a sigh of relief. He layed Virgil down and hugged him tight as if he might just slip away. They laid there until Deceit also fell asleep.

* * *

Patton walked in to grab his cardigan that he left in Virgil's room. He saw the two side cuddled together, sleeping.

"Awwwww." Patton snapped a picture, totally not for blackmail. He then grabs his cardigan and went to tell Logan that they were asleep.

"Loggie, there sleeping. It's so cute." Patton showed Logan the picture that he took.

"They are indeed adorable." Logan looked into Patton's eyes."Patton I'm-" Logan was stuttering and flustered. Patton looked worried and Logan saw and easily read his expression."No no no, it's nothing bad it's just that ...I'm nervous that, that there is something wrong with me and that it might be affecting Thomas."

"Logan, there is nothing wrong with you I promise. Why would there be anything wrong with you?"

"Because I'm Ace." Logan looked down ashamed. As if it was a bad thing.

"Oh Logan, it's okay. There is nothing wrong with you because your Ace. That's perfectly normal." Logan looked down then launched himself into Patton's arms."Aw Loggie, its okay."

Patton comforted Logan as he fell apart in his arms. The fact that Logan thought that something was wrong with him. Patton slowly stroked Logan's hair. Sooner or later Logan fell asleep in Patton's arms.

Roman walked down stairs and made a soft 'aww' sound at the sleeping Logan.

"I saw Dee and Virge upstairs too, so cute, now him. Did you take a pic."

"No, I didn't, I would feel bad if I did." Patton felt bad that Logan thought there was something wrong with him because he was Asexual. "Help me get him to his room please Ro."

"Of course."

Logan was fast asleep when Roman laid him down on his bed. "I hope he's okay Ro."

"I'm sure he is Patt."


	4. EveryoneFallsApartSometimes

After they finish putting Logan asleep. Patton left a note for Logan knowing that he would feel abandoned in the morning if Patton wasn't there. They walked to Romans room and sat on his bed and faced his grand window that looked out over his fantasy realm.

Patton glanced up at Roman.

He always seems so strong and put together. I hope he knows that he doesn't have to pretend, that everyone falls apart sometimes. 

"Patt, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Are **you** okay?"

"Of course I'm okay. Why do you ask?"

"You always seem so put together and strong. Like if you showed and other emotion other than happiness or pride,you would be presumed as weak. You know that's not the case right?"

Patton looked at his face trying to decipher his expression. He just mostly seemed shocked that Patton could see through his facade. Roman just gave Patton a warm smile.

"Patton, how do I say this?" He took a moment and Patton moved closer to him and grabbed his hand. A subtle way to say 'it's okay'. "I am okay, or fine so to say, but yes my pride and confidence is indeed just a mask."

Patton's expression softened, "Roman, it's okay if you are not okay."

"I know that. I just wanted to be strong for Virgil and Deceit. For you. Someone you could lean on. I break when I'm alone letting my emotions show when no one is around." He looked at Patton.

"You know that you can come to me whenever you need right, I will always be here for you." Patton gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I know that Patt. I really do. I just want to be someone that you can lean on."

"And you are. Roman, It's okay if you break. It's okay." Patton's voice softened as he spoke. He hugged Roman. Roman nuzzled his head in the crook of Patton's neck. "It's okay. Roman." That's all it took and Roman fell apart. He sobbed into Patton's shoulder. Patton squeezed him tighter hoping to provide a sense of security for the other.

Roman moved out of Patton's embrace. "I'm sorry Patt. I didn't mean to put any pressure on you."

"You didn't Ro. It's okay to ask for support from someone."

"I know I just- I don't know how." Roman sighed and let out a non-comedic laugh. "It's kinda funny. I always try and help you but never let anyone help me." Roman looked down at his lap.

"Roman, it doesn't have to be that way. You can always come to me. Please come to me."

Roman looked up and kissed Patton. "Okay." Patton was confused that all he needed to do was talk to him.

He agreed, so willingly. WHAT!!

Roman chuckled at Patton's expression. "Wait are you serious. Like you will come and talk to me next time."

"Yes my love now, lets get some sleep." Patton laid down and Roman snuggled up next to him. "I love you."

"I love you to Ro-Ro."

The two sides fell asleep like that snuggled together, content with each other.

Warm.

Virgil stirred awake but then remembered, he wasn't alone. He glanced over his shoulder and hummed in content.

"Morning sunshine." Deceit smiled with his eyes closed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Virgil turned and faced the other side and smiled at his tranquil expression.

"No, it's okay. I was just about waking up anyway." Virgil's expression turned cold. Deceit propped himself up on his elbows. "You okay Vee?"

"Yeah, yeah just-" He was stumbling over his words, "just thinking about yesterday."

"Yesterday? You mean- Remus won't hurt you, I promise, and if he does. He will regret it. Okay?"

"Okay." Virgil said at a volume almost lower than a whisper. "Wait." Virgil sniffed the air. "Do you smell that." Deceit did that same thing and sniffed the air. "There coming."

"BE GONE THOTS. GO AWAY. I'M A MAN OF GOD."

"No I didn't-" Virgil huffed and threw his pillow at Deceit. "I mean I smell pancakes."

"Oh shit that even better." Deceit got up and ran down stairs.

"Bitch. WAIT!" Virgil ran after Deceit laughing.

When they got up stairs Logan was making pancakes.

"Wait-" Deceit laughed at Virgil's line. "Shut the fuck up. Lo why are you making pancakes, where's Dad."

"He is still asleep I think, and I am hungry and I know how to make pancakes so…" He turned around and handed Virgil a plate with a picture perfect stack of pancakes. "I made some."

"Shit Lo." Virgil took a bite of the pancakes. "Oh my god, these are even better that Patt's. Damn Lo, don't tell him I said that." He looked at Deceit who had a sly look on his face. "Don't Dee." Virgil kept shoveling the pancakes into his mouth.

Deceit started laughing and was going to say something to Virgil but he shoved a pancake into his mouth. "Shut up Dee and eat the amazing pancake." Deceits eyes lit up.

"Oh my god Logan these are better than Patton's. Shit."

"Wow are they really that good." The two sides nodded together sharing the mound of pancakes Logan made.

"Hey Lo, you okay? You seem off." Virgil asked between mouthfuls.

Logan looked at him smiled and nodded then, sighed and shook his head. "No, I just- PatttosaidthatthereisnothingwrongwithmebutIdon'tknow."

"Hold on, slow down." Virgil looked concerned and handed the plate to Deceit.

"I- I think I am affecting Thomas in a negative way due to this and- I don't know."

"What is it Lo, is everything okay?" Virgil knew the answer was no but he wanted to see what Logan would say.

"I'm Ace and I think it's affecting Thomas."

"Logan. It's not affecting him. You and your big brain overthink things too much." Virgil pulled Logan into a hug. "You are perfectly normal you big duffus." Logan cracked a smile. He didn't know how or why but Virgil had some weird way of making him feel reassured. Maybe it was his cruel humor, or playfulness but something made him believe him.

"Virgil. Virgil! VIRGIL!." Deceit was waving his hand in his face. Virgil seemed to be somewhere else at the moment. Then he just…..collapsed.

"VIRGIL!"


	5. OnceYourOkay

"Virgil, please wake up." Deceit shook Virgil's shoulders. "Please Vee." He slumped his head over and rested it on his shoulders.

"Dee, go get Roman and Patton. I got him." Deceit nodded and ran off to get the two sides.

Logan carried Virgil over to the middle of the common room and put a pillow under his head. He then put and damp towel on his forehead and sat down next to him.

* * *

"Roman, Patton, it's Virgil."

"Dee what's going on-" Deceit cut Patton off.

"Hurry!"

The three of them ran down stairs and saw Logan and Virgil in the center of the room.

"My baby boy…" Patton was barely audible, but Roman heard him and put his arm around his shoulder.

"He looks like he only passed out Patt. I'm sure he is okay " Roman tried to reassure Patton but it wasn't working too well.

"What happened Lo?"

"He just passed out. He was perfectly fine before, it was like something happened and, it took over him."

"I know what happened." Everyone looked over at Roman. "My brother tried to get into his head but Virgil was to strong so he passed out."

"That makes sense, he was just staring into space for a while before he just knocked out." Deceit looked over at Virgil and sat down next to him and grabbed his hand.

"Dee…" Patton spoke up. He knew that look. He was worried about Virgil, but Deceit didn't look to good himself.

"Will you please excuse me for a moment." With that Deceit walked away to his room.

"Should I-"

"I'm not sure Roman."

Then Virgil groaned.

"Virgil!" Patton went over to his side.

"Where is Dee?"

"He went to his room kiddo. I think he was overwhelmed."

Virgil grabbed his head. "Fuck."

"Language!"

"English. Lo my head is killing me."

"Would you like me to get you an Advil?" Virgil nodded and Logan went to get him a glass of water and some Advil.

* * *

Deceit walked out of his room to get a snack, hoping not to disturb anyone. He was clutching his forearm.

He opened the pantry and was looking for food when someone started coming down stairs.

"Oh hey Dee. You alright?"

"Yeah, just hungry Ro," He paused for a second then continued, "is Virge okay?"

"Yeah, he just had a headache after he passed out. He's perfectly fine now." Deceit nodded and continued looking for food. Roman put his hand on his forearm for a second unaware of how Deceit was holding it beforehand.

Deceit winced but tried to cover it up with a cough. "Are you alright?" Roman could see the panic in his eyes. "Is your arm okay?"

"Yeahit'sperfectlyperfectlyfine!" Deceit put on the fakest of fake smiles.

"C-can I see?" Roman was getting skeptical.

"Um that's okay really, thanks for your concern but I'm gonna head back upstairs now, 'Night Roman." With that he ran upstairs.

Okay Roman now think. He's a lefty. He's holding his right arm. He didn't want me to see. Am I this stupid. THINK ROMAN! Oh shit……

An idea of what might be going on crossed his mind.

Okay so Patton is with Virgil and I should tell Virgil he might get anxious. LOGAN!

Roman ran to Logan door, knocked once and barged in.

"Um hello, come in I guess." Logan took one look at Roman and knew something was wrong. "Come here and sit. What's wrong?"

"Its Deceit. I went downstairs to get a glass of water and I saw that he was down there, so I asked him if he was okay."

"And, what did he say?"

"I touched his forearm, right forearm, and he winced but tried to cover it with a cough, I asked him if I could see his arm and he freaked out and ran upstairs."

"Oh my god."

"That's what I thought."

"HOLY SHIT YOU LEFT HIM ALONE." Roman realized what he did and sprinted to Deceit's door. He then realized he shouldn't just barge in so he waited and listened. He heard faint crying then a sharp inhale, then a muffled sob. Roman looked behind him to see if Logan was there. Logan nodded to him.

Roman knocked. "Dee can we come in, it's me and Logan." Deceit quickly replied with a sharp no. Roman tested the door knob and it turned. He slowly went in preparing himself for what he was about to see.

They both gasped.

"Dee, oh my god, oh my god!" Roman looked up after Logan statement more nervous than before. There Deceit was arm covered in blood, his blood. Roman didn't hesitate and ran and grabbed the first aid kit. He then went back to Logan ready to help clean him up.

"Is this why you walked away when Virgil passed out?" Roman grabbed his arm and started cleaning it. Deceit nodded. "I should have followed you. I should have known."

"Don't blame yourself Ro, it's not your fault." Roman stayed silent and kept cleaning his arm. He didn't realize that Logan left to go get Patton and Virgil.

Virgil sprinted into the room. "Dee!" Virgil grabbed his face and looked at it, searching for a reason. He then pulled him into a hug. "Why didn't you come to me? I could have tried to help you."

Roman finished wrapping up his arm when Patton and Logan walked in.

"I need a minute…" Patton although just walked in followed the crying Roman out of the room.

Virgil looked up at Logan. "I'll leave you too." Then it was just Deceit and Virgil.

"Dee, look at me." Virgil lifted his chin to look at him. "It's okay, I'm not mad at you, I just wish you would have came to me but, who am I to talk I didn't go to you when he was hurting me."

The two of them meet each other's gaze. The softest blush crept across Virgil's face.

"Hey, shut up for just a second." Deceit leaned in and…

Sparks flew. The most magical moment of both of their lives. The best part.

The kiss was real. Not fake romance, completely real.

Patton popped his head in. The biggest smile crept across his face. He snapped a picture.


	6. Ignorant

Patton walked back over to Logan and Roman.

"Patton, why do have that grin on your face."

"THEY KISSED!"

"HA, you owe me twenty bucks nerd!"

Logan groaned then handed Roman a twenty. Patton was confused but brushed it off.

Roman took the twenty and began to think about what just happened and started to spiral. Thoughts of what he should or could have done clogged his head. He felt as if he was watching what was happening to him, as if it were a movie. His head felt as if it were underwater. The world felt like was fading. He couldn't hear Logan calling his name in the background. He couldn't tell when Virgil and Deceit entered the room. He didn't realize he was crying.

* * *

"Roman….Roman." Logan was calling his name.

"Logan is he okay."

"He is going to be fine Patton, he is just dissociating. Can you get an ice cube please."

Patton went to get an ice cube and placed it in Roman's hand and closed his fist around it. Slowly his eyes refocused. He slowly realized that everyone was looking at him and was immediately confused.

"Hey Roman do you know where we are?"

Roman looked around then answered, "The mindscape…?"

Patton nodded then looked over at Logan who was taken the ice cube out of Roman's hand.

"What happened Ro are you okay?" Patton grab Romans hand but the touch burned and he didn't want his hand there. He quickly moved his hand away and got up and sunk into his room without a word.

Patton looked down, wondering if he could have done anything to help. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

Virgil was hugging Deceit like a lifeline burying his head in his chest, trying to calm down. Deceit was slowly rubbing back and whispering reassuring phrases to him.

"Vee, hey it's okay he's okay."

"I know he's okay but...are you?" He whispered into Deceits shirt."Are you okay." Virgil looked up at Deceit showing the tear tracks that lined his face.

"Yes, of course I'm-" Virgil cut him off.

"Fine. Then why? Please give me a reason." Vigil ever so lightly brushed his hand against his right forearm, just to make sure his point was made.

Patton looked over at the two of them and saw the fear in Deceit's eyes. He was just about to say Virgil's name when he jumped ubruptly. Panic was written all over Virgil's face and Dee saw it to.

"I-I have to um g-go!" Then Virgil sunk out.

Logan got up and walked over to Deceit. "Virgil had a point are you okay."

Deceit started to nod his head then realized, what did he have to lose."N-no. At this point I kinda just feel useless like if I were to duck out now no one would care. Not that I want to duck out! It's just that if I did you know.."

Logan nodded.

* * *

Virgil slowly walked around the dark side of the mindscape. He shivered as the cold air hit his face.

"Hello….." He was calling out hoping for a response.

Remus popped up, grabbed Virgil by his collar and shoved him against a wall. "Listen here you little shit, I've had no one to take my anger out on so, if you want to keep your little 'friends' safe then you do what I say when I say. **Got it** ."

Virgil gulped, then nodded.

"Good." He grabbed Virgil's collar again and threw him against the wall several times. Slowly Virgil slid down the wall and cried out in pain. Remus slapped him. "Don't make a sound got it."

Virgil was having a hard time answering his question.

" **Got it** ." Virgil quickly nodded. He hated Remus' distorted voice. "Okay, on your hands and knees NOW!"

Virgil gulped. He hated what comes next.

* * *

Deceit was pacing his room.

Where is Virgil?

He rolled his sleeve up and grabbed his blade.

What am I doing?

"Roman!"

Roman popped up and saw Deceit. His sleeve up. His blade in his hand. Slowly, he grabbed the blade out of his hand and pulled him into a hug. Deceit seemed frozen in his touch. Roman pulled back from the embrace and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Deceit looked at Roman and shook his head no. "Are you hurt?" Deceit shook his head no. "What's going on?"

"I just- I- I'm worried about Virgil and I just keep seeing his face when he left it was just...pure fear a-and I don't know if he's okay." He looked Roman in the eye, "because I love him."

"He's gonna be okay. Maybe not today or tomorrow but eventually, he will be okay. One day he will be okay." Roman pulled Deceit back into a hug and lightly swayed them back and forth.

Deceit shattered like glass letting all of his emotions leak out. He gripped the prince costume that was in his hands, as if it were a life line.

Roman ran his hand up and down his back. An awful attempt to calm him down.

The sobs turned to quiet cries. The quiet cries turned to hiccups and uneven breaths, until he fell asleep in the prince's arms.

Roman slowly picked him up and laid him down in his bed, pulling the covers over his head. He sunk out and into Patton's room.

"Is he alright." Patton looked up at Roman.

"I-I don't know. He seemed extremely distressed and worried about Virgil. When I popped up he- he had his sleeve up and the blade in his hand."

"Oh Roman." Patton pulled Roman into his warm embrace. Patton gave the best hugs. They always felt like home and smelt like fresh vanilla and warm spices and, Patton. They were his hugs.

Roman pulled back from the trans that was Patton's hug and caressed his face.

"I love you"

"I love you too Ro."

Then Roman leaned in and kissed the love of his life never wanted to come back to reality. Wishing to stay blissfully ignorant forever.


	7. WorryWart

Virgil sank back into his room. Body sore from the events that occurred last night. He felt disgusted and violated. He didn't want to participate at all but he had to protect them.

"Virgil! Are you okay! Oh my God you worried me!" Deceit searched his face for any amount of hurt. Lucky for Virgil he was good at hiding his emotions from the world. Deceit couldn't find any.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay I know you didn't mean too. I was just worried that's all." Deceit rested his head on his forehead and took a deep breath.

_He is okay and that is all that matters._

* * *

Logan paced the floor of his room wondering how to help Virgil and Deceit. He spoke out loud to himself, "I could schedule a session with Dr. Picani. I could have them talk to me if they don't feel up to that." A knock was heard at his door that interrupted his thoughts.

"Logan it's Patton."

_Patton?_

"Come in!" Logan was utterly confused about why Patton wants to speak with him.

Patton walked in and looked a bit worried. "Did you notice how Virgil has been limping a lot more? C-can you check up on him for me I'm worried?"

"Yes of course Patton. Would you like me to do that right now or after dinner?"

"A-after dinner I guess is fine."

"Alright, I will talk to him after dinner. Patton would you like a certain form of physical affection that involves a mutual embrace more commonly known as a hug."

Patton snickered a bit and nodded. Nuzzling his head in the crook of Logan's neck. Logan slowly stroked his back unsure if he was helping the moral side at all.

Patton removed himself from Logan's warm embrace, thanked him and carried on downstairs to make dinner.

Patton made shrimp scampi with sautéed vegetables.

Roman was non stop compliments the meal while Logan was fixed on eating it. Virgil did not seem to have the appetite to eat at all that evening and it was pissing him off. He then remembered what occurred yesterday and shuttered. Roman looked at him confused.

"Is everything alright Dr. Gloom?"

Virgil looked up surprised. "Yeah Sir Sing-A lot it's all good I'm not very hungry sorRY!" Virgil jumped. He was being summoned. Tears sprung in his eyes that he wished would go away. "I'm sorry I have to go thank you Patton!"

And with that Virgil sunk down.

"There it was again! Something is going on!" Deceit stood up and slammed his hands on the table making everyone jump. He looked around at everyone seeing the concern on their faces. He stormed off trying to keep his facade up, but he could feel it slowly breaking.

Patton went to go after him but Roman grabbed his hand. "It's okay. I got it this time." He looked Patton in the eye to reassure him that everything was going to be okay.

Patton nodded and Roman went after Deceit.

* * *

Virgil looked around the dark side of Thomas' mind. Then he popped up behind Virgil and put his arm around his neck applying slight pressure to trigger just enough of Virgil's anxiety. Virgil started gasping for air.

"Shhhhh!" Remus punched him in the back of his head throwing off his balance. Virgil stumbled and used Remus for support so he wouldn't fall. Virgil was shoved against the wall. He winced and struggled but the hand that was grasping the back of his neck was too strong.

"Stop squirming you little shit!" Another punch was delivered to Virgil's ribs making him scream out in pain. "**Shut the fuck up!**" Virgil nodded and Remus continued with his plans for the night. Virgil shuttered. He couldn't wait for it to be over.

* * *

Roman knocked on Deceit's door. He could hear him trying to stifle his cries. "Dee can I come in?"

"Yes Roman." Roman turned the doorknob and opened the door. Deceit was in the fetal position trying to calm himself down. Roman walked over and sat down next to him.

"Dee, what's the matter?"

Deceit wiped his eyes and sat up. Roman opened his arms and Deceit looked up at him confused. He moved closer to the creative side. Roman slowly wrapped his arms around the other carefully just in case that isn't what he wanted. Deceit let out a sigh and nuzzled into Roman's chest.

"Hey what happened back there?" Roman'svoice was so soft. It was like he was talking to a child.

"His eyes, it's was the same terrified, panic-like look. Except this time there were tears in his eyes. And then he was gone." Deceit looked down defeated.

"We will figure out what's going on I promise I see it too. I want to help him too. Patton even told me that he saw him limping more and asked Logan to talk to him about it after dinner but then this happened."

"I'm sorry that I lashed out. I just really love him I just don't want him to be hurting. I want to protect him."

"I know, I know. Me too. I want to protect him too. "

"ROMAN DECEIT!" Patton called out to them as a disheveled version of Virgil appeared in front of him.


	8. Remy?

**A/N I've decided to include an a/n from now on at the beginning and end of my chapter so I can include whatever trigger warnings are necessary for the said chapter. Also bc personalization or some shit. Anyway I really like this chapter and I hope you guys do to**

**TW: Going non-verbal(idk what to call it but it happens to me), Abuse and major pinning from out nerd. **

* * *

Virgil laid on the ground a black eye and bruised side. His hoodie was ripped and torn.

"Virgil! Oh my God!" Patton was unable to speak higher than a whisper.

Roman and Deceit came barreling down the stair Deceit ran to Virgil. Roman saw Patton and ran straight to him. He was on his knees in shock.

Deceit picked up Virgil ever so lightly just find out he was out cold. He laid him down on the couch when Logan came in from the bathroom holding the first aid kit. Logan cleaned what he could see scared to hurt Virgil anymore than he has been.

* * *

Patton wasn't speaking. He couldn't. His brain could process this and speaking at the same time.

"Patton can you raise a finger if you can hear me dear." It took Patton a second to decipher what he was saying but eventually, he put his finger up. "Okay. Can I touch you?" Patton took a second and nodded yes. "Alright I am going to grab your hand, " Roman lightly grabbed Patton's hand, "and I am going to help you sit in the love seat over there. Alright." Patton nodded and Roman lead Patton to the chair. Patton sat down and grabbed his knees holding them to his chest. Roman draped a blanket over Patton's shoulders. Patton grabbed the blanket wrapping himself up in a blanket cocoon.

Roman looked over at Logan. "How is he?"

"He will be okay. I just wonder how this happened." Logan sat down next to the sleeping Virgil.

Deceit chimed in, " Before he left he seemed scared you could see the uncertainty in his eyes. Maybe he knew this would happen and didn't make it to his room on time."

"How could he knew! That's impossible!" Roman was cut off by Logan.

"Roman he has a good point. Virgil had done this once before. The last time he seemed afraid. This time he was terrified. It only makes sense that he knew what was going to happen." Logan went back over to Virgil continuing to check his ribsting Virgil started stirring in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes. Patton looked over and slowly walked to Roman grabbing his hand.

Virgil saw Logan standing over him checking his side. "**DON'T HURT ME PLEASE**!" Virgil's voice was distorted.

Logan jumped back. "Virgil, I won't hurt you okay. I was checking your ribs." The fear in Virgil's eyes was prominent. "Why would I hurt you. Your ribs are sprained. I was just looking at them to see how I could help." Virgil looked up at him with guilt in his eyes.

"Im sorry. I didn't mean to yell…" Virgil didn't speak above a whisper.

"Don't be sorry. It's okay, could you tell me how this happened?"

"I had to go into the subconscious yesterday. I completely forgot and freaked out." Logan thought about what Virgil said. He knew of only one side in the subconscious. There were others, but he only knew about Remy

Roman chimed in, "How did-" Roman thought about how to phrase it, "What- How did this happen?"

"In the subconscious your fears are- how do I put this? Your fears are personified. So my fear came and kicked me in the ass." Virgil paused for a second, "I guess I was so scared that I was going to be late, and then this happened."

Deceit was confused. He couldn't tell if Virgil was lying, and he doesn't know why.

_If I can't tell then he must be telling the truth? Right?_

* * *

Logan liked Remy. He didn't know if he liked him as a friend or romantically. Remy knew Logan was Ace. Logan told him first. Logan knew that the subconscious did that. It happened to him more than once when he was with Remy. Logan was currently staring into space.

Roman's voice brought Logan out of his head.

"Virgil would you like me to conjure up a new hoodie for you."

Logan looked at Virgil who was now sitting up. He took his hoodie off and was clutching it to his chest. Logan had an idea.

"Virgil can-n I try to fix your hoodie." Virgil trusted Logan and nodded his head handing his black hoodie over to Logan. A small smile was seen on his lips.

After they all finished cleaning Virgil up they decided that a movie would be nice. Patton was picking out the movie when Roman spoke up.

"Why does it smell like, caramel and, chai?"

"What's up babes. I heard movie night and I see no one invited me and- Oh you look like shit what happened babe?"

Virgil's eyes widened.

_Remy!?_

Virgil jumped up and gave Remy a bone-crushing hug.

"Jesus! Okay I missed you to coffee bean. But really you look like absolute shit what happened."

"My fears got to me when I was in the subconscious."

"Well shit." Remy glanced over at Logan and gave him a wink. Pink dusted his cheeks and he smiled back.

"I really came here because all the others moved into the dark side because Remus is lonely or something and I was wondering if I could move my room here bc I'm the only one in the subconscious now."

It was Patton's turn to give Remy a hug. "Of course you can! I love adding new members to the fam-ILY!" Remy smiled and hugged him back.

"Looks like your stuck with me bitches. Now move the fuck over." Remy's smile was infectious and Logan loved it.

_Wait whAt!? Oh, SHIT!_

Remy sat down next to Logan and took a sip out of his drink. He smiled at Logan and they all began to watch the movie.

**A/N I hope you guys liked the chapter and I'm sorry it took so long to upload. Quarantine has left me with major writer's block but I will try to post a chapter every week. I can't promise I will but I will try. Last thing Remy will be sticking around for comedic relief. **

**Till next time take it easy Guys, Gals, and Non-binary pals. Peace out!**


End file.
